disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mockingjay1001/Moving mah story to my blog!
Part 1 - Raspberry "AUDRA! GET YOUR MUTT OUTTA' MISS BENZY'S YARD!" Said my mother angrily. I ran outside in my pajamas - there I saw a angry woman pulling my dog away from biting carrots. I pushed the woman away, that happened to be Miss Benzy. She was a a old un-married women. She was bitter and mean to me all the time. She hated everything about me, my blue eyes, my brown hair, my skinny arms and legs, my face, and she just hated me period. I didn't hate her back because I knew she was a troubled woman. As for my dog, she's a wild frisky Rottweiler. I named her Raspberry because she is sweet, but she can be sour too. Miss Benzy was pulling Raspberry's legs, Rasp wouldn't budge until I came. I pulled her dirty pink collar and pulled her behind my legs. Then I can see Miss Benzy start to lecture me. "Keep that thing on a leash! It's dangerous!" Said Miss Benzy angrily. "Only dangerous to your crops." I said bothered. "You selfish brat! Those kinds of dogs kill people, including small children!" "My Raspberry would never do a thing. I take her to the park without a leash. She always stays by me. And she protects my mother and my sister. She serves a good purpose in my family." I said proudly. "I.... You!... Ugh!..." She left to her cat-infested home and left me alone. I fixed up her garden without permission. She should be happy that I fixed it - but it only made her madder. I can't control the way she feels about me, oh well. Up ahead, I spy one of my spunky, crazy, hyper, energetic friends. He tries to scare me, but fails once again. "Aw, you never get scared!" "Flynn, you make things obvious. You walk all loud, I can hear the leaves crunching, you just make it obvious." I said. "No I don't! I just.. Yah know, make things loud.." He said embarrassed. Then he spoke again, "Nice jammies!" He said laughing. I was just as embarrassed as he was. "Erm... I woke up because Raspberry was terrorizing the neighbors yard..." I said shyly. I was wearing pink carebear sweatpants and a short sleeved shirt that said, 'ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!' He was my most bested friend ever. He was there for everything. Of course, I had girl friends too, don't even get me started about Kathy Letterson. Flynn was a nice guy, there wasn't anybody that didn't like him. He had light brown hair, bright green eyes with flecks of dark yellow, tan skin, very light freckles under his eyes and on his nose, was very tall and lanky, and he had some massive hands. He's 17 years old, and I'm 15. We've never had "crushes" on each other, we always friend-zoned each other - but never claimed it. He never got jealous when I said guys were cute, and I never got jealous when he did the same. Then he spoke, "Kathy said she was texting you all day long yesterday - and you never replied." "Oh no.. I had my phone on vibrate. Oops.." I checked my phone and saw a whopping 50 text messages. "What the heck is wrong with her?" I thought. Category:Blog posts